


rain

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil





	rain

Hannibal is high.

There really is no other word for it, Will thinks. Too much wine mixed with too much pain relief.

“You what?”

“Feel the rain,” Hannibal murmurs, eyes half lidded at he looks up at Will from his spot on the lounge. The words are almost slurred. “I want to go outside.”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“Yes.”

Will sighs, looks to the large window that covers most of the wall, the small drops of water that cover the glass. Lightning strikes somewhere in the distance, the deafening sound of thunder coming a few moments after. It’s been like this for days.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you did that yesterday and ended up slipping. It’s the rain’s fault you’re in this situation.”

“But it’s so _nice_.”

“ _No_ ,” Will repeats, almost as if he’s speaking to a small child. “You’re staying inside.”

Hannibal pouts – actually pouts, as if he was a petulant child – and reaches both arms out towards Will, his hands making childlike grabby motions. “Come.”

Will laughs, wishing there was a camera on hand. “What?” he says, grabbing both of Hannibal’s hands with his own as he moves forward. The other man pulls him down, and Will lands in his lap, one arm winding its way around Hannibal’s neck.

“What if,” Hannibal whispers, as if it’s a great big secret. “What if I buy the rain?”

Will snorts, “You can not buy the rain, Hannibal.”

“But—”

“ _No_.”


End file.
